kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Sum2k3
Blubb Huhu ^^ ähmm du musst auch nochmal eine Verlinkung auf deiner Benutzer:Sum2k3/monobook.css Seite vornehmen, sonst versucht er da nochmal auf unseren alten Server zuzugreifen. ‎‎Ist auch nochmal das Bild mit der Kachel Datei. Das ist ziemlich weit unten. Bei mir hab ich es schon auf einen Link von hier gesetzt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:43, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Roxas. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:07, 22. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Dieser verhurte Server ist schon wieder außer Betrieb. :( So kann ich nicht weiter machen. Versuch später nochmal rein zukommen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 07:26, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Ich könnte mich eh ohrfeigen das ich da überhaupt noch Bilder usw. hochgeladen habe. Ich versuche das schon die ganze Zeit zu behebn, aber lässt sich nichts machen. ich bin genauso erfreut wie du.^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 07:41, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Also mit dem Bearbeitungszähler stimm was net. Im Monobook kriegste es richtig angezeigt. Im Wikia-Style muss ich ja eine stinkfaule Socke gewesen sein. :P Da hast du alles auch von SE und dem letzten Wiki als Bearbeitung angezeigt bekommen. Also bei dir würde es stimmen mit den 12000 und mehr. Ich bleibe bei den lächerlichen Edits stehen, die ich hier erst gemacht hatte. Komme mir da verarscht vor. Also wurde ich jetzt zum dritten Mal um die Früchte meiner Arbeit betrogen. :( Keine Ahnung an was es liegt. Sollte aber bei Soda, wenn er sich hier anmeldet und dann gleich wieder im Wikia-Style wie bei dir über 1000 bla bla angezeigt bekommen, kannste dir eine andere Dumme für hier besorgen. Denn das würde mich dann wirklich demotivieren. Ansonsten ignoriere ich den Wikia-Style eh. Aber es kotzt mich echt an, zum dritten Mal so verarscht zu werden und das alles wegen dem verdammten Server. Die Löschaktion mit der anschließenden Importaktion änderte da auch nichts daran, dass ich bei dir in unserem Wiki, völlig umsonst gewerkelt habe. Werde mich daher auch net mehr verrückt machen. Ähmm nächste Woche werd ich wahrscheinlich eh nichts machen können, vielleicht am Vormittag, weiß es aber net genau. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:11, 27. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Nachtrag: Chat-Funktion ist aktiviert. Hat aber wahrscheinlich wie auch in anderen Wikis so ihre Macken. Bei mir ist es so das ich dann mehrmals wieder rein muss, da es irgendwann einen Hänger gibt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Hey ^^ ich versuch heute Abend noch die restlichen Charaktere Bilder von KHII hoch zu laden. Leider ließ mich meine Verbindung heute im Stich. Mittendrin hatte ich für über ne halbe Stunde keine Verbindung mehr bekommen. Es ist nur noch zum wiehern. Entweder spinnt der Server oder meine verfluchte Verbindung. Heute war wenigstens der Server erreichbar gewesen. Ob es klappt kann ich net mehr versprechen, hängt bei mir von der Verbindung ab. ciao ^^ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:48, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Alle Charakterbilder von KHII sind jetzt hochgeladen. Also die wo auch in der entsprechenden Kat drinne waren. Hoffentlich sind wir bald mit den Dateien fertig. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:49, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Datein haben wir im alten server 2800 Datein.^^ Also noch gut 1000, und dann ists fertig. Wenn du größere Kategorien mit Bildern siehst, sag mir bescheid da mach ich die. Das wäre einfacher. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 08:04, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::Dann würde ich vorschlagen du machst die restlichen Bilder. Ich komme eh net auf den Server und die jetzt alle bei den Amis mir rauszufischen ist mir zu umständlich. Wenn du eh gleich die neuen Versionen draufmachen willst, kann ich mir damit die Arbeit ersparen, die vom Server herunter zu laden. Kostet mich auch ne Menge Zeit und Aufwand. Ich kann ja auch net von dir verlangen andauernd nach dem Shit-Server zu schauen. Er muckt wieder und so kann ich eh keine Kategorien vergleichen. Ich hoffe das der Server bald Geschichte sein wird, denn der raubt mir echt den letzten Nerv. Kann also im Moment auch nichts machen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:46, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) :::Hab mir gerade mal ein Bild von Hercules (ReCoded) im Ami Wiki angeschaut. Wir wahrscheinlich eh noch von Shad of Truth nach bearbeitet werden, daher lade ich auch keine Bilder mehr hoch. Ist mir zu viel Aufwand und da ich selber kein Grafik-Programm mehr habe um die nachzubearbeiten, ist es besser wie ich es oben schon geschrieben habe, indem du die Bilder selber hoch lädst, so kommen wir uns auch net unnötig in die Quere und vermeiden damit unnötige Doppel-Bearbeitungen. So kannst du auch besser noch nach den fehlenden Kategorien schauen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:33, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) ::::Letzter Nachtrag für Heute. Lade doch erst die fehlenden Bilder hoch und dann kann man später diese nach bearbeiten. Wäre sinnvoller. Wie ich es gesehen habe, hätte ich mir diesen ganzen Murks (hochladen) damit ersparen können. Hab bei dem Bild von Hercules ReCoded die Bildhintergrund-Vorlage eingefügt. Das kann man später zusammen schnippseln. Die anderen Bilder von Hercules hab ich jetzt direkt aus dem Ami Wiki genommen und ich hoffe das war net auch wieder umsonst gewesen. So jetzt bin ich mit dem gemeckere damit erstmal fertisch ^^. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:43, 1. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das ist ja komisch.. aber naja, soll ja nicht unser problem sein. Wegen den Franzosen wäre es sicherlich machbar, dass die, wenn man denen das erklärt, auch umändern lassen können. Du bist dort ja öfters, also würde ich dich darum bitten, dich darum zu kümmern. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 11:17, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Hadde fein gemacht. Kriegst auch ein Leckerle. Einen geklauten Keks aus dem Almanach. Aber net alles auf einmal aufessen. :P Weil de desch so gut maschst, darfste auch noch so andere Galerien machen. Hast mir da jede Menge Zeit und Arbeit erspart. :) wiher ähmm prussst [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:52, 23. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ja was soll ich jetzt schreiben? Ähhmmm stell dir einfach ein riesiges lautes Gebrüll der Freude vor. Spiel Satz und Siesch :) Also mit dem Anti-Schwarzmantel Dingensda wusstest du ja schon, bei Ansem-Xehanort brauchte ich noch drei Runden, weil es mit dem RE-Wechsel net gleich klappte und ich mich einmal im Kommandodeck zu schnell da durchwuselte und mein Vigra überklickte. Danach klappte es. :) So heute in meiner Arbeitszeit gezockt. Jooo :P und ich hab mit Sora die Welt Die Niemals war betreten und durchgezockt. Hab mich da durch jeden Ort heute durchgefightet und dann gegen Xemnas in einer Runde: Ja des stimmt echt jetzt gekämpft und gesiegt. ^^ Dann konnte ich auch endlich mit Riku den Wolkenkratzer der Erinnerung verlassen und traf auf diesen jungen Xehanort und ich brauchte da auch nur eine Runde. Wahr halt wegen der komischen Uhr net so leicht, aber ich habe heute sehr viele Deckkommandos mit der X-Taste benutzt. Dann klappte es auch mal wieder mit den Doppel-Links der Geister und dem RE-Wechsel. Auf jeden Fall hab ich den geplättet. Die anschließende Sequenz war echt klasse, vor allem das eingreifen von Micky und Donald, denn ich hatte schon die Befürchtung gehabt, gegen diesen alten Zausel mit der Glatze antreten zu müssen. Jetzt ist da eine Sequenz im Turm von Yen-Sid und dann müsste ich noch gegen diese Albtraumrüstung kämpfen. Hoffentlich kann ich noch mal vorher abspeichern. He He sicher ist sicher. :) Jeeeaaahhhh Yeeeaaahhh Jaaaaaa..... lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:16, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Na Glückwunsch, hast es fast geschafft.^^ Sowohl der junge Xehanort als auch der Ventusalbtraum sind harte brocken. Xehanort weil man nicht damit rechnet, dass er sich nochmnal heilt und noch schwerer wird und Ventusalbtraum, weil der einfach fies ist. Habe auch öfters verloren. Aber irgendwann haste schon raus wie du reagieren musst und dann packste es halt. Dann haste es auch endlich durch und kannst die letzten Szenen im Spiel anschauen. :) Freut mich das du es endlich geschafft hast. ^^ auch wenn das Spiel schwerer ist als die bisherigen Spiele. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 21:06, 27. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sprachlinks Holla ^^ Haben wir doch die Interwiki Links bekommen? Mir war so das ich das eben bei einem Artikel gesehen habe. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:49, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Hab es mal ausprobiert. Der link führt zum Keyhole. Aber das wussten wir ja schon. Im französischen Wiki wird zu uns verlinkt, aber leider geht es hier nicht umgekehrt. Hatte es bei Frollo versucht. Geht aber net. Da könnten wir aber auch bei Bedarf eine Weblink-Vorlage machen. Die Verlinkung zum Almanach geht auch nur über die geklaufte Vorlage. ^^ Leider kann da Mira auch nichts daran ändern. Im Moment geht die Verlinkung zu den Franzosen nur über das alte khwikia. Aber das wäre zu verkraften. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:08, 6. Mai 2013 (UTC) Das hatte ich dir doch geschrieben gehabt. Bei uns geht es seit gestern auch. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* :Da fällt mir wegen den Spaniern noch ein, das die zum kingdomhearts play verlinken. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Ja, hab ich net gesehen gehabt. Sorry. <_< Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Restliche Bilder Mir reicht es jetzt mit diesem dämlichen Server. Funzte gestern Abend net und Heute auch net. :( Wollte noch einige Bilder rüber ziehen, geht halt leider net. Darfst du dann machen. Ich hab auf diesen Shit-Server keine Lust mehr. Der Typ wo den Server verwaltet, sollte nochmal einen IT-Kurs belegen. Es ist echt ein Witz nur noch. Das Schlimmste ist ja, dass du das auch noch ShardofTruth beibringen musst. Das er net mehr geht. Ich versuch noch mal heute Abend mein Glück. Falls er net mehr geht, kümmerst du dich eben um den restlichen fehlenden Kram. Ende. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:03, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Reg dich net wieder so künstlich auf, du Mimöschen. Der Server ging jetzt mehrere Tage ohne Probleme, so das ich selbs schon dachte er würde wieder normal laufen. Ich fix das und gut ist. Steiger dich doch net dauernd so rein, als wenn das Problem was neues wäre..^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:01, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) :Ich bin kein Mimöschen eher ein Dornröschen :P du Pfeifffe mit drei F's . Übrigens Lady Junkie ist auch im amerikanischen KH-Wiki.net tätig. Kannst da auch mal wegen Bilder mit ihr texten. ^^ Sie macht das jetzt auch mit einem speziellen Programm wie ShardofTruth. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:03, 8. Mai 2013 (UTC) Navi für Items Also ich hab mal angefangen damit. Aber so wie ich es sehe, fehlt ja bei uns jede Menge davon. Leide hattest du auch im Ami Wiki keine Sprachlinks hinzugefügt, was mir jetzt die Zuordnung erschwert. Bin zwar schon etwas weiter gekommen, aber es fehlt halt noch vieles und ich habe keine offiziellen deutschen Namen dafür. Ich lege die jetzt mal an und mache später auf der Spielwiese weiter. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:15, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bin ich dafür verantwortlich, das überall sprachlinks existieren?^^ Ich würde dir ja gerne helfen, aber leider kann ich kein französisch und somit nicht viel weiter helfen. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:05, 12. Mai 2013 (UTC) WAM bin da auf was interessantes gestoßen (Aua) http://www.wikia.com/WAM?verticalId=&date=&langCode=&searchPhrase=kingdom+hearts [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:33, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Sin auf Rang sechs aber der falsche HUB [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* Das ist mal was gutes. Das andere alte KH ist uns leider im Vorteil, da es eben mehr Besucher hat und auch schon länger existiert. Ich werde uns iwann mal für das Wiki des Monats anmelden, falls es das noch gibt. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:51, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Jooa des gibt es noch, wird aber nur noch wenig beachtet. Aber dafür das wir erst angefangen haben, sind wir doch schon ganz schön vorne gelandet. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 21:55, 15. Mai 2013 (UTC) Nochmal wegen dem WAM wir sind da im falschen HUB eingeordnet. Im Moment ist es unter Lifestyle eingeordnet. Es müsste aber unter Video Games eingeordnet werden. Hab aber da auch nichts gefunden wo man sich an jemanden wenden kann. Müsstest mal bei Mira nachfragen. Wahrscheinlich hat dieser FelixKing da bei der Gründung was falsches angegeben gehabt. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 00:11, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) hab mich da gestern abend bereits drm gekümmert. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 05:06, 16. Mai 2013 (UTC) Interwiki Links English: Hi Sum2k3! I saw the message you left on Kingdom Hearts Wiki in Spanish. The wiki in German with whom we have interwiki links has very few pages and not as active like yours. So there is no problem to create an interwiki link between us. What's more, I just request the interwiki link in the Spanish Central Wikia. Hope that both wikis continue to grow and improve. Regards! Español: Hola Sum2k3! Vi el mensaje que dejaste en Kingdom Hearts Wiki en español. La wiki en aleman con la que tenemos enlaces interwikis tiene muy pocas páginas y no es tan activa como la vuestra. Así que no hay inconveniente de crear un enlace interwiki entre nosotros. Es más, acabo de solicitar el enlace interwiki en la Central de Wikia en español. Espero que ambas wikis continuen creciendo y mejorando. Saludos! SherKH - 8:54, 20. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hab gestern noch in der community für uns ne portal seite erstellt. ist aber mit unserer konkurrenz zusammengelegt worden. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:48, 21. Mai 2013 (UTC) Also wir und die anderen sind da jetzt jeweils als Unterseite angelegt worden. Aktiviert werden kann es nur mit diesen Tabview Tabs. Dann sieht man auch uns. Ich weiß da auch net an wem ich mich da wenden sollte. :/ [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:38, 22. Mai 2013 (UTC) Geht wegen einer Parnterschaft mit dem franz. Wiki..wenn es bei die geht komm mal in chat [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:12, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Die Fusion und ihre negative Auswirkung Hey ich war eben wegen zwei meiner Artikel dort im alten KH Wiki und musste feststellen das die IP's fleißig Trivialeinträge machen. Ich werde mich hier nicht alleine hinstellen und diese dann entfernen. Oder irgendwelchen Müll bearbeiten wie eben beim Diamantenstaub im alten Wiki. Dafür ist mir meine Zeit zu schade. Ansonsten werden die Artikel eben nur für Angemeldete zum bearbeiten sein. Ich werde das mal so beobachten wie es sich auswirkt. Auf jeden Fall bin ich nicht gewillt, irgend einen Kram von irgendwelchen Kiddys andauernd nachzubearbeiten. Das kannst du dann machen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:19, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Das gleiche bei den Bildern. ich werde mich da auch nicht hinstellen, wie eben. hab Axel deswegen mal angeschrieben. Erklären wie hier die Handhabe ist, kannst du ihm ja mal erklären. Leider benutzen alle neuen User nur den Wikia-Style und bei diesem Pop-up Lade-Fenster wird kein Hinweis wie bei uns angezeigt. Liegt halt an Wikia. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:35, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hab ich gesagt, dass du das alles alleine machen sollst? Ich versteh deine künstlichen Probleme mal wieder nicht. Ja, sicher kommen irgendwelche Störenfriede, aber das hatten wir vorher auch schon, und? Diesmal haben wir immerhin mehr Chancen das auch reale Menschen kommen und evtl. auch helfen. Das Axel deinen großen Hinweis nicht gelesen hat, da kann ich ja auch nichts dafür, oder? ...Ich habe schon bei Wikia nachgefragt bzw. gesagt das wir sicherlich einen Helfer bräuchten der uns bei dem Wikia-Skin hilft. Mach dich (oder eher mich) doch nicht bei jeden Problem so verrückt. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:40, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Habe gerade pains Nachricht gelesen.Werde ab sofort beim hochladen von Bildern die Quellen angeben.Axels Herzloser (Diskussion) 20:43, 1. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Spielmechanik bei den Chakrams Hey :) Großer :P ich hab mal wieder bei den Chakrams herumgewuselt. Also Beschreibungen gemacht und auch mal so ne Spielmechanik bei Glanz und Gloria erstellt. Wäre mir aber lieber du schaust da mal noch genauer hin. Da wahrscheinlich die Kombos anders benennt werden. Nur zur Info ist aus dem franz. Wiki. Da gab es heute eine IP-Nummer, der da solche Beschreibungen gemacht hat und ich konnte mal wieder net mich zurückhalten. Müssen ja am Ball bleiben. :) Gelle? lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:35, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich werde überall nochmal drüber schauen bei der Spielmechanik.^^ Weil das was ich telweise gesehen habe ..naja, das ist kaum notwendig aufzuschreiben. Das ist halt nur eine Zeile und entsprechend lohnt sich sowas eher weniger, wobei das auch die Frage aufwirft, ob wir das überhaupt benötigen.. Aber später mal mehr Gedanken darüber machen. :D Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 21:44, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Zu deiner Info Wir haben jetzt vier Seiten mehr als das alte Kh-Wiki. :) Ich hab noch was interessantes im franz. Wiki gefunden und will das auch haben, also versuchen zu erstellen. Interceptor. Ist ja auch ein spielbarer und damit ein wichtiger Ort. Oder was meinst du dazu? lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:14, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sehr schön, das wir es endlich eingeholt haben. Davon abgesehen das bestimmt noch ca. 20 total kaputte Seiten hier herumlungern (geschätzt) und wir ansonsten auch viele Seiten gelöscht hatten, ist das sehr gut. :) Hast du gut gemacht. ^^ Was Interceptor angeht... Mh, der Artikel sieht recht groß aus, mehr als manche Charakter seiten. xD Du kannst es gerne in Angriff nehmen, dann müssten wir allerdings auch die Black Pearl erstellen, welche die z. B. (noch) nicht haben. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:04, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Yeahhh :) Aber ich werde d dann deine Hilfe brauchen. Aber erst mach ich Elizabeth Swann fertig. ^^ Bin da schon dabei. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:07, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ähmm wo kann man das ablesen mit der Besucherzahl? Ist die auch im alten Wiki so niedrig ? [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:10, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Das ist nicht direkt ablesbar, aber als admin (oder bürokrat) kann man sich diese Information bei den Einstellungen zusenden lassen (per Mail). Einfach bei "E-Mail" ganz unten da etwas anklicken, kannst auch andere Optionen wählen, aber ich wollte nur diese haben. Kommt nicht immer abends, manchmal auch frühs. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:20, 8. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hey :) Ich hab im alten Wiki bei Port Royal mal angefangen die Charaktere zu uns zu verlinken und drüben eine Weiterleitung wie im Keyhole auf den Weltenartikel gemacht. Vielleicht will Axel ja auch so eine Art Tabelle haben. Ich hab es jetzt nur mit der direkten Verlinkung zu uns gemacht. Muss aber mal auf seine Meinung dazu warten. Wenn er nichts dagegen hat, dann werden wir jetzt so nach und nach die Akteure erstmal zu uns verlinken, wenn wir da mehr Infos zu bieten haben. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 11:32, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob das so gut am Ende klappt. Ich muss mich diesbezüglich weiter informieren, wie das mit den Weiterleitungen gehen soll, denn wenn wir einfach von denen zu uns weiterleiten, dann kann jeder Depp das einfach umändern und haben entsprechend die Not alles von dort zu kontrollieren. Mir wäre es ingesamt lieber, wenn der Server direkt zu uns verlinken würde, also wenn man z.b. bei google das andere wiki findet, dass man dann aber trotzdem bei uns raus kommen sollte. Ansonsten wäre ich gegen eine Tabelle, denn das sieht zwar schick aus, aber wer soll den ganzen aufwand leisten? Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 13:08, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Ja das hatte ich mir heute auch überlegt mit der Tabelle. Wir können ja nicht zweigleisig fahren. Ich kümmere mich auch lieber hier um die Artikel. Eigentlich wäre es eine Aufgabe für Axel, drüben die Verlinkungen zu uns zu machen. Am besten ist es, du holst dir mal Infos ein, wie es da weitergehen soll. g [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 20:08, 10. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Also drüben bin ich erstmal soweit mit den Traumfängern fertig. Bis auf einige sind da jetzt alle zu uns verlinkt. Wenn du willst (ähmm wenn de Lust hast) kannste ja die da noch zu uns verlinken. gäähnnn [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 23:22, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Aber nicht mehr vorm Schlafen gehen. :P Ich schaus mir in der Frühe, also nachm aufstehen mal an. ^^ Gute Arbeit trotzdem bisher. :) Kriegst ein Dutzend virtuelle Kekse von mir. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 23:24, 15. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke, könntest du in den Chat kommen?Hi4uz3en (Diskussion) 08:52, 16. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Verlinkungen im Ami Wiki Hey zur Info die Interwiki Links die da heute gemacht hast funzen net. Wird nicht zu uns Verlinkt. War bei den beiden Stäben. Aber keine ahnung warum. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:41, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hab den Fehler gefunden. Thema ist damit erledigt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:50, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich Schlaumeier..^^ Stimmt, haben wir ja als einzige bei uns eingefügt mit den Interwiki Links in den Vorlagen. Danke fürs beheben. :) Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 17:58, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :ich hab es erst auch net gecheckt. :) Dann ist es mir eingefallen. Man das ist diese verdammte Hitze. Die macht uns alle fertig. mein Kreislauf machte heute auch mal schlapp. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:10, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) ::Ich war grad duschen und kleb schon wieder. die Hitze is echt der hammer. bin gespannt auf morgen wenn ich zur arbeit darf, gestern und heute war ja nur schule. wenn du probleme mit dem kreislauf hast, dann bleib heim. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 20:11, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Danke für die Korrektur. ^^ Ich hatte die franz. Schreibweise genommen und net mehr ans ändern gedacht. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 13:48, 20. Jun. 2013 (UTC) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:13, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :Hab ich heute auch schon gemacht. Kann man mit mehreren Seiten machen. Habe die aktuellen Spiele genommen und die wichtigsten Chars... aber dauert halt auch etwas. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 18:17, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Etwas besser ist es ja geworden mit suche. müssen halt mal einen monat abwarten. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 18:23, 23. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Trennen von einzelnen Gruppen Also du macht es jetzt wie du angefangen hast fertig und ich halte mich da zurück. Sind ja eh net viele und wenn du eh noch die ganzen Berichte bei BBS durch gehen willst, sollte ich dich daher auch net stören. Mir ging halt das ganze hin und her gegen den Strich. Sollten daher in Zukunft uns vorher was überlegen, wie wir wenn sowas noch vorkommt, dann vorgehen. Wird ja in naher Zukunft ja wieder soweit sein. HD1.5 uns so. Ok das war es erstmal von mir. Ich lass dich da mal die Woche in Ruhe damit werkeln. Ich kann eh im Moment nix machen, da andauernd bei mir die Verbindung abstürzt. Ich konzentriere mich daher erstmal auf die noch zu machenden Artikel (Spielwiese). [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 09:52, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal ne Anleitung wegen dem Verschieben. Also wenn de da wie z.B Chip und Chap verschieben willst auf die existente Seite Chip, diese erst löschen und dann verschieben bzw. Weiterleiten. Dann sind bei einem wenigstens die Versionen erhalten. Wenn de damit Probleme hast, gibste halt Bescheid und bloß keine falsche Schüchternheit, ich beiße net sondern fahre nur meine Krallen aus. :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 22:34, 24. Jun. 2013 (UTC) :HD1.5 wird an sich nicht viel neues bringen für uns. Außerdem ist das einzig problematische bei BBS eben, das es drei Hauptcharaktere gibt, die völlige unterschiedliche Geschichten erleben und entsprechend unterschiedliche Einträge in den Berichtne haben. Hoffentlich wird das bei KHIII nicht so problematisch. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 12:45, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich hatte eben Antwort von der Community erhalten gehabt deswegen. Es geht nur im Oasis. Das mit dem Link also Url einfügen hab ich so net probiert gehabt. Das hättest du mir nur mal vernünftig erklären können. Na ja egal jetzt. Ausserde wie oft warst du schon ausfällig und wütetnd gewesen. Das war dir da auch egal. Also lass mich auch mal Dampf ablassen. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 10:51, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe dir heute Nacht noch einige fehlende Mediawiki Seiten gemacht, damit die Bedingungen für das Spotlight erfüllt sind. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* :Ähmm Danke für die ....Zensur. Ich hatte es erst net bemerkt. :) Aber ich war gestern echt nur noch gefrustet. Wenn halt mal wieder was bei mir net geht, schreibe ich dich an und du musst dann halt mal schauen. An eventuelle Neue User hatte ich in diesem Moment auch net mehr daran gedacht. Hast Recht, das sieht dann für die echt nicht gut aus. Ich bin eben seit der Umstellung auf die neue Software von Wikia etwas ähmm ärgerlich. Da so einiges nicht mehr so funzt wie früher. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 12:58, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ähmm es ist etwas passiert. Also im franz. Wiki haben mich drei dort zum Benutzer des Monats vorgeschlagen. Das kann ich doch net annehmen, da ich ja eigentlich nur Links einfüge. Muss mal abwarten, vielleicht bekommt der andere User noch Stimmen. Ansonsten kannste ja mal für den stimmen. Des ist mir echt jetzt etwas peinlich. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:47, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ist doch cool. Warum solltest das net annehmen wollen? Hallo? Das steigert doch nur umso mehr die Verbindung zwischen den Wikis. Und selbst wenn du nur Links einfügst, steigerst du deren WAM-Wert, wodurch im Endeffekt sie mehr Besucher bekommen können (und wir im Endeffekt auch, da mehr Links zu uns führen). Ich werde garnicht dort drüben abstimmen, weil ich nicht wirklich was mache dort. Du wirst es dir schon verdient haben, wenn das so ist. Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 16:58, 30. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Oh wow :) Ich bin Benutzer des Monats im franz. Wiki. Echt schon Wahnsinn und ich hätte an so was auch nie gedacht im Leben. Drüben sind die echt ein tolles Team. War ja schon früher mal dort gewesen und hab mich da immer inspirieren lassen. :) Mir gefällt das franz. Wiki eh besser als das amerikanische. lg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:30, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrundbild Ich brauch dann die Url des Hintergrundbildes. Dann kann ich es mal versuchen. Wenns net klappt muss Gunther ran. Wenn se net will, gibt es auch keine Kekse mehr. :P [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:16, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ok ich versuch es etwas später. Im Moment bin ich zu aufgeregt dazu.^^ Muss erstmal schauen was Gunther da genau wo eingesetzt hatte. Da es einmal eine Kachel weiß gibt und dann dieses Feuerdingensda :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 14:57, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Es gibt ein Problem mit dem Bild. Ich sehe da keine dateiendung und wenn ich es anklicke will wegen der vollen Url, bekomme ich von meinem Browser was von einem Download geschwafelt. Hattest du das Bild mit dem Theme-Designer hochgeladen? Also im Wikia Skin, dann wundert es mich nämlich nicht mehr. Das Bild braucht für den Monobook eine Dateiendung. So kann ich es zwar auf meinem Pc laden, müsste es aber unter einem neuen Namen dann hochladen. Gunther hatte für das große Bild den Namen hier gewählt Datei:Hintergrund.png . Kannst du des mal unter Datei:Hintergrund Test.png hochladen und wenn es später funzt wird es umbenannt. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:24, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Probiere doch mal die Datei:Hintergrund.png mit deinem Hintergrundbild zu füllen und dann lade des nochmal als Datei:Hintergrund Test.png hoch. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:23, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hat sich glaub ich erledigt mit dem ersten Datei, die ist ja über dem Artikelraum gelegt wie im almanch. damit geht es natürlich net. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 16:34, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nochmals ikke ^^ Also das was Gunnie eingestellt hat, ist eigentlich ein schwarzer Hintergrund, der mit der Datei:Hintergrund.png dann überdeckt wird und mit der Datei kachel.png irgendwie transparent gemacht wird. Ich habe das nochmal in einem anderen Wiki getestet, leider muss ich auf den Cache warten, den da hab ich nur alles in weiß. Meine alten Aufzeichnungen sind leider weg. Ich versuch das erstmal in dem anderen Wiki hinzubekommen. Wenns net klappt muss da Gunnie dran, aber nur wenn die das dann auch hinreichend erklärt, damit auch Laien was damit anfangen können. Ansonsten lassen wir es so wie es zur Zeit ist. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:11, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Gugge mal ''gelöschter Link und lösch dann bitte diesen Link. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:47, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Damit dann das Ganze nach was aussieht, brauchen wir ein anderes Logo für den Monobook. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 17:48, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ja, das mit dem Logo stimmt wohl. Insgesamt haut das aber so nicht hin wie ich es mir vorstelle irgendwie, auch wenn es erstmal gut aussieht. ^^ mh, ma gucken. Vielleicht wirklich gunni anheuern dafür. ^^ Sum2k3 (Diskussion) 19:33, 1. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Also so wie im Oasis bekomme ich es nicht hin. Da ist zwar ne Transparenz vorhanden, die aber nur den Artikelraum betrifft. Im Monobook wäre es die ganze Seite und das sah gestern schon verheerend aus. Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt wie ich meine Benutzer Icons bei einem schwarzen Hintergrund wieder sichtbar bekomme. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:20, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) RE:Promodingensda An Foppes hatte ich gar net mehr gedacht. Stimmt er hilft da auch der Game-Pedia. Gut dass du mir auch Bescheid gegeben hast wegen dem alten Wiki. Ich wollte da heute weitermachen. Kann ich mir jetzt ja ersparen :=D [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:26, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Die Schwerter von drüben könne wir eigentlich vergessen. Sind nur die Hauptcharaktere und die von der Org die man vielleicht doch erstmal so übernehmen sollte. Ich schau aber trotzdem nochmal nach. [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^* 15:39, 2. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :Aber bei den Hauptcharaktere nur die wo wir eh noch net bearbeitet hatten, aus Zeitgründen. :) [[Benutzer:Pain88|'ღPainchen88ღ']](Dissi) ^_^*